Patrick Rabbitt
Patrick Rabbit is a British psychologist working in the area of cognitive gerontology. He worked at the Medical Research Council Applied Research Unit, Cambridge (1961-1968); The Department of Experimental Psychology and The Queen's College, University of Oxford, (1968 TO 1982) was Head of Department odf Psychology, University of Durham, (1982-1983) and was Research Professor and Director of the Age and Cognitive Performance Research Centre, University of Manchester (1983-2004) Emeritus 2004., Member of the European Academy 2013. See also *Gerontology *Cognition *Memory *Biomarkers and Balance *Reaction Times *Elderly Road Users Publications Books *Backman,L. & Rabbit, Patrick (1990) Cognitive Gerontology. ISBN 9780863771576 *Rabbitt,R (1997) (ed). Methodology of frontal and executive function Hove UK: Psychology Press *Rabbitt, Patrick (2005). Cognitive Gerontology. ISBN 9781841699813, ISBN-10 1841699810 *Rabbitt, Patrick, (2008). Inside Psychology. Oxford University Press. *Rabbitt, Patrick (2008). Psychology of Ageing. Routledge. ISBN 9780415429894, ISBN-10 0415429897 *Rabbitt, Patrick (2015)The Aging Mind, An Owners' Manual, Routledge Book Chapters *Rabbitt, P. (2005e) Cognitive changes across the lifespan in The Cambridge Handbook of Age and Ageing, M.L. Johnson, V.L. Bengson et al eds. Cambridge, Cambridge University Press. *Rabbitt, P. & Anderson, M. (2006) The Lacunae of loss and differentiation of cognitive abilities in old age. In Craik and Bialostok, (eds) Lifespan Cognition. Total to date 353 :since 2000 *Rabbitt,P Lowe,C Shilling,V. Frontal tests and models for cognitive ageing. 2001, EUROPEAN JOURNAL OF COGNITIVE PSYCHOLOGY vol.13. *Rabbitt,P Watson,P Donlan,C Mc Innes,L Horan,M Pendleton,N Clague,J. Effects of death within 11 years on cognitive performance in old age. 2002, PSYCHOLOGY AND AGING vol.17. *Rabbitt, P., Diggle, P. Holland, F. et al (2004a) Practice and Dropout effects during a 17 year study of cognitive ageing. Journals of Gerontology, Section B., 59, 84-97. *Rabbitt, P., Diggle,P. Holland, F. et al (2004b) The University of Manchester longitudinal study of cognition in normal healthy old age. Aging, Neuropsychology and Cognition., 11, 245-279. *Rabbitt, P., Lunn M., & Wong, D., (2005a). Neglect of dropout underestimates effects of death in longitudinal studies. Journals of Gerontology, Section B, 60, 106-109. *Rabbitt, P., Lunn, M. & Wong, D. (2005b) Practice, age and ability in longitudinal studies of cognition. Journals of Gerontology, Section B. 61, 113-127. *Rabbitt, P., Lunn, M. & Wong, D. (2005c) Death, dropout and cognitive change in old age. Journals of Gerontology, Section B. 61, 212-223. *Rabbitt, P. (2005d) Frontal changes and Cognitive Performance in Old Age; Cortex, 41, 238-40. *Rabbitt, Lunn & Wong, (2006) Understanding terminal decline in Cognition and risk of death; Methodological and theoretical Implications of Practice and Dropout effects. European Psychologist, 3, 164-171. *Rabbitt, P., Scott, M. Thacker, N. et al (2006) Losses in Gross Brain Volume and Cerebral Blood Flow Account for Age-Related Differences in Speed but Not in Fluid Intelligence Neuropsychology, 20, 549-557. *Rabbitt, P. Scott, M. Thacker, N. et al (2006). Balance marks cognitive changes in old age because it reflects global brain atrophy and cerebro-arterial blood-flow Neuropsychologia, 44, 1978-1983 *Rabbitt, P. Scott,M.,Lunn, M. et al (2007).White Matter Lesions account for all age related declines in speed but not in intelligence. Neuropsychology 21, 363-370. *Rabbitt, P., Mogapi, O., Scott, M. et al (2007). Effects of Global Atrophy, White Matter Lesions, and Cerebral Blood Flow on Age-Related Changes in Speed, Memory, Intelligence, Vocabulary, and Frontal Function Neuropsychology, 21, 684 95. *Rabbitt, P. Ibrahim, S., Lunn, M. (2008). Age-Associated Losses of Brain Volume Predict Longitudinal Cognitive Declines Over 8 to 20 Years. Neuropsychology,22.3-9. *Rabbitt, P. Lunn, M. Ibrahim, Cobain M and McInnes, M. (2008).Unhappiness, Health and Cognitive Ability in old age. Psychological Medicine, 38, 229-236. *Rabbitt, P., Lunn, M. & Wong, D. (2008). Death, Dropout and longitudinal measurements of cognitive change in old age. Journals of Gerontology, Section B. 63, 271-278. *Rabbitt, P., Lunn. M. Wong, D, Cobain, M. (2008) Age and Ability Affect Practice Gains in Longitudinal Studies of Cognitive Change The Journals of Gerontology, Section B. 63, 235-240. *Rabbitt, P, Lunn M. & Yardegafar, G. (2011). Effects of terminal pathologies on rates of cognitive changes in old age. Journal of Gerontology, B (August 2011). *Rabbitt, P. (2011). Between-Individual Variability and Interpretation of Associations Between Neurophysiological and Behavioral Measures in Aging Populations:Comment on Salthouse (2011).Psychological Bulletin, August 2011. Junior author publications *Ram,N Rabbitt,P Stollery,B Nesselroade,JR. Cognitive performance inconsistency: Intraindividual change and variability. 2005, PSYCHOLOGY AND AGING vol.20. *Payton,A Gibbons,L Davidson,Y Ollier,W Rabbitt,P Worthington,J Pickles,A Pendleton,N Horan,M. Influence of serotonin transporter gene polymorphisms on cognitive decline and cognitive abilities in a nondemented elderly population. 2005, MOLECULAR PSYCHIATRY vol.10. *Miyajima,F Ollier,W Mayes,A Jackson,A Thacker,N Rabbitt,P Pendleton,N Horan,M Payton,A. Brain-derived neurotrophic factor polymorphism Val66Met influences cognitive abilities in the elderly. 2008, GENES BRAIN AND BEHAVIOR vol.7. *Lind,PA Luciano,M Horan,MA Marioni,RE Wright,MJ Bates,TC Rabbitt,P Harris,SE Davidson,Y Deary,IJ Gibbons,L Pickles,A Ollier,W Pendleton,N Price,JF Payton,A Martin,NG. No Association Between Cholinergic Muscarinic Receptor 2 (CHRM2) Genetic Variation and Cognitive Abilities in Three Independent Samples. 2009, BEHAVIOR GENETICS vol.39. Rabbitt, Patrick Rabbitt, Patrick